Biosensors combine biological components with physicochemical detectors to detect analytes (i.e., chemical constituents that are of interest in an analytical procedure, such as ions and bio-molecules). As such, biosensors play an important role in environmental applications and in industries such as the food and healthcare fields. For example, some common examples of biosensors include blood glucose monitors and devices for detecting heavy metal ions and other contaminants in river water.